Don’t Leave Me
by S.R.Kairi
Summary: She want’s a divorce but he won’t let her go. She thinks she is setting him and herself free. Maybe this’ll help.


Don't Leave Me

Warning: Contains heavy topics such as suicide, read with caution.

\--

"I want a divorce."

She says it so suddenly one evening across the kitchen counter while he's eating except it isn't so sudden because he's known. His reaction is to briefly look up at her and then look down to continue his dinner as if her sentence was the most casual thing anyone could ever say.

"You don't mean that."

He says that in a low voice before sticking another piece of his fish into his mouth. She places her palms against the counter and leans in with her eyes narrowed and even though he does not look up he feels those green eyes burning through his skin.

"I'm serious."

She grabs the plate and slides it away from him to grab his attention and it does. He drops his utensils and looks up at her with an annoyed look and it only fuels her growing anger.

"No."

She leaves the kitchen without a word to find her purse and while she does so he takes his plate back to continue his dinner. When she returns she has an orange envelope in her hand and she throws it onto the counter. He knows what it contains and he won't sign it. She's silent as she places her hand on the edge of the counter and leans her weight onto it, watching him with a glare. He's there, eating what is left and ignoring her presence as well as the envelope.

"You will sign it."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm telling you I don't want to be married to you anymore."

"Stop being ridiculous."

"I AM NOT BEING RIDICULOUS, SASUKE!"

Her outburst almost surprises him in the quiet kitchen, but he doesn't move an inch. And when she's given up for the day she walks away to go cool down while he goes to wash his dish.

For the past two years, Sakura has been sleeping in the guest room on the other side of their house while Sasuke sleeps in the bed they both used to sleep together in. Married at twenty, they shared seven years of marriage, a slow deteriorating partnership.

\--

**4 years ago** _The seed of Miscommunication _

"Sasuke-kun!"

It's the morning of March 28th and Sakura couldn't be a happier twenty-three year old. Her arms are thrown around her husband and she's kissing him all over his face in the small kitchen of their apartment where he made her a special birthday breakfast. He welcomes her attack of affection and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Go eat before it gets cold."

She snickers at the way he tells her to eat because of the irony it contains. She is the one who always tells him to go eat before his food is cold and to see how the roles have changed makes her laugh. When she sits down at the dining table and takes the first bite is when she realizes she is grateful to have a husband who knows how to cook even if he doesn't do it much. She's happy that he's taken the time to do something thoughtful for her, which makes this breakfast so much more. When his phone suddenly buzzes from its place across from her, she sees him take it into his hands.

"Who's that?"

"Ah just Naruto."

He sends his text and tosses it over to the couch where he thinks it can be forgotten but another buzz is heard from it.

"Naruto sure is talkative today."

"A little I guess. Finish up."

"Hmmm why? Got some things planned for me today?"

The words come off her tongue like a tease and he simply rolls his eyes at her before going to the sink to clean the pots and pans he used for her breakfast.

"Oh come on tell me!"

"There's nothing to say."

"Yes there is!"

She excitedly rises from her chair and takes her plate over to the sink where she bumps him out of the way with her hip.

"I'll take care of it don't worry."

"I got it."

"It's fine! Let me."

Now they both noticed that his phone is going off non stop with text messages and Sakura takes the opportunity to drop what she's doing to talk to the rather annoying Uzumaki.

"On second thought why don't you do the dishes?"

His arms swiftly wrap themselves around her waist and she is lifted and spun into the direction of the sink where he then drops her but she is quick to slip right under him.

"Think you can keep me away huh!"

It is a joke. She laughs at the little game she thinks they are playing but Sasuke is truly trying to keep her from his phone. They both fight to get to it and Sasuke is the victor in this. But the way he does not let her have it makes her question.

"Why won't you let me have your phone? Isn't it Naruto?"

"It is but it's a secret."

"Secrets? from your wife?"

"It's not like that."

And then Sakura thinks that maybe he really was planning something for her and Naruto was a part of it.

"Ohhhh I see. Okay you win."

She smiles mischievously at him and turns away to finish the dishes. It lets Sasuke take a relaxed breath but he thinks for now he should keep his phone in his pocket for safe keeping. And so for the rest of the day she is waiting for this surprise. Sasuke is not the type of man to make extravagant events or even surprise parties so the future of it was unpredictable. But she is occupied with pure bliss when he takes her to do her hair and nails and even shop for new clothes. All on him of course.

"Do you mind getting the other two bags from the car?"

He says this as he's carrying eight shopping bags up the stairs to their apartment. She nods and happily goes to grab the rest of her load when she remembers that her purse was left in the passenger seat of the car. When she grabs it she notices Sasuke's phone in the cup holder and of course takes it as well but doesn't think anything else.

"Hey Sasuke you left your-"

_buzz_

The phone vibrates in her hand and instinctively looks at the notification as if it were her own phone, but quickly stops herself from reading it. If it was the surprise then she would ruin it for herself wouldn't she? But the phone was in her hand and he wouldn't know about it if she happened to find out. It was all too tempting.

_buzz_

Oh for the love of god just-

_Text Message from Karin _

_6:30 PM-Reservation is at 8 tomorrow. Wear that navy blue shirt. _

She's off storming into the apartment, purse and bags forgotten. When she finds him emerging from their bedroom she throws the cellphone at his face but he catches it just in time.

"Explain!"

She yells it and he doesn't understand why until he looks at the notification and sees exactly what it shouldn't look like but it does.

_6:32 PM - Tonight* oops. And you better wear it! Didn't spend all afternoon the other day helping you pick it out! _

"Sakura I-"

"Never did I think you could be this type of guy y'know?"

"You're being irrational this is all a mis-"

"Misunderstanding? You having an affair?"

And then it is just a back and forth argument with Sasuke trying to explain himself and she just isn't having it. She is heart broken and in shock that this is happening to her.The frustrating part to him was that it really was a misunderstanding, but now she is there with rage in her eyes and she wants to punch him in the face. She goes to him with her arms flailing at him and he dodges her petite harmless hands.

"Sakura! Listen to me!"

He takes her by the wrists but she yanks herself away from him, disgusted by his touch. She didn't want to hear it, didn't want to know anything anymore. This birthday was ruined and she is desperate for her best friend to cry to.

"I'm leaving to Ino's, wear that blue shirt for your whore ok?"

She takes the keys and is gone in that moment. Sasuke felt anger and helplessness all rush into him, making him want to take it out on the wall, but he doesn't do it. His effort is all for nothing now, the surprise dinner party he had planned with the help of Karin the so called "whore" is over and he feels that it is his fault. Surprises were tricky but not like this. He figures Ino will explain the situation to her because she knows and Sakura might come home that night to him with overwhelming embarrassment and guilt because he knows her all too well.

But this is the beginning of what would be the many moments of misunderstanding and miscommunication. Let's move on to the children.

\--

**3 Years ago** _When She Realizes it Could Be Just Them_

Naruto's first child is born and Sakura is cooing over the many babies crying and sleeping in the room where they all are put in little baskets. So many little boys and girls and so cute as well. She imagines when it is her time and that this would be one of the best experiences of her life. Little Boruto Uzumaki is there in the middle with a full head of blonde hair and is fast asleep. That was definitely Naruto's child and the resemblance makes her laugh.

"Isn't he something?"

The proud father walks up beside her and doesn't take his eyes off of his son. Sakura notices his stare, how she hopes to see Sasuke look at his child the same was Naruto does. It is beautiful and warms her heart to see.

"He's so cute, how is Hinata?"

"She's doing just fine, recovering. Hey so Hinata and I have been talking and we uh...we want you and Sasuke to be the godparents...whatdya say?"

There is no question or doubt in her mind that she would say yes and wants to. It's an honor she is grateful to have and knows Sasuke would be too.

"Yes of course."

"Really? I-I haven't told Sasuke but-"

"I'll tell him don't worry."

"Thanks...Sakura chan."

And they hug the way family should because they are. He's been there for her through it all and this is the least she could do for him. When he suddenly releases her to go inside the room, she isn't sure what he's doing until she sees the nurse take Boruto and put him in his arms. The sight brings a smile to her face as she meets Naruto's eyes on her and beckons her to come inside. She does it with no hesitation and walks beside him to view the little Uzumaki.

"Here."

"Eh?! No no I don't think I can-"

Before she knows it the boy is placed in her arms and she's holding what seems like the most fragile thing in the world, but also the most magical. All is forgotten in that moment and she feels herself melt with this baby. The innocence, the smile, she adores it. Sasuke is there watching from the window now and he isn't sure how to feel. All he knows is that his body is stiff and his heart is racing uncomfortably. Naruto catches his stare and beckons him as well to come see his son.

"Naruto he's so beautiful."

The blonde puts his arm around his best friend as he watches Sakura hold his son and it triggers him to say:

"You're next buddy."

No it's too soon and he knows that babies aren't his thing. He's barely twenty-four he can't have children he isn't ready. His life will be taken over by this little thing and it will no longer just be him and Sakura. No he isn't jealous he just isn't ready for such a commitment and is scared he might never be. When the day is over he finds himself walking back to the car with Sakura. The drive home is filled with radio music and a comfortable silence between them. That is until she decides to say what's on her mind.

"So Naruto and Hinata want us to be the god parents."

"Hn."

Oddly enough there is no internal reaction to that. Maybe it was because being the back up parent wasn't as scary as being the true parent. So he is fine with it he thinks.

"We should make them god parents for our kids someday don't you think?"

And there it is. The familiar feeling in his chest begins to manifest and he wants to say something but isn't sure how the outcome will play out.

"Sakura you don't...want kids soon do you?"

"I think I'd like one within the next two years."

It's too early for him and it sends him into a panic. He suddenly puts on his hazards and pulls over to catch his breath.

"S-Sasuke? What's wrong why did we pull over?"

"I can't."

He gets out of the car and walks into the wheat field where the sunset is clear and giving an orange cast over the field. His hands rub his face and go into his hair as his back is turned away from the car. Sakura exits and takes a few steps over to him, highly concerned over what he might be thinking. And that's when he turns to face her and say what he feels like the way a man should.

"I can't give you kids in that time span...I don't know if I could give you kids ever."

"...what?"

Her voice sounds exactly like a little child who has their soul crushed from hearing Santa Claus isn't real and it truly crushes his own soul to say that to her.

"Y-You don't want kids?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Oh..."

"Sakura I...I'm sorry."

She thinks now they should've talked about this before she agreed to marry him and it feels like her fault. As she stands there now in the wheat field looking hurt and confused, he can't bare to lay his eyes on her expression.

"No... don't be sorry."

That statement forces him to look at her because he doesn't understand why he shouldn't apologize. It is the dream of most couples to have enough children that would fill their lives with happiness and joy. Watching her and how she is with her friends and their own kin over the years made him realize she would want to be a mother someday. But why didn't he want to be a father?

"I wouldn't want to put you through something you aren't ready for. It's fine."

He knows she doesn't mean that in the way that she wants him to. She's incredibly hurt and he knows this gives her a reason to question their future together because the topic of children is always the deal breaker. Though they are already married and this almost feels like entrapment. Like he is trapping her into be with a man who cannot give her what could be her greatest dream.

Maybe it's because his own family is dead and he didn't want to deal with the stress of protecting his own or maybe it's because he thinks fatherhood is just not meant for him because he is scared, but all he knows is that he can't. He just can't.

The cars are rushing by but the silence between them is louder than ever. The distance between them becomes greater.

\--

**2 Years Ago** _The Intimacy Is Fading_

It's a cold evening with the trees swaying in the night just outside the window. The Uchiha is reading a scroll on the couch when Sakura enters the house with a bag. She shimmies out of her light pea coat and hangs it on the coat rack by the entrance and slips out of her boots before stepping further into her home. Sasuke notices the bag but thinks he isn't too curious because he would probably find out later. What he's curious about right now is why she is looking at him as if she is hiding something.

"Hey, had a good day today darling?"

She asks him from right behind where he sat on the couch before placing a small kiss to his cheek.

"It was alright."

"Good."

He hears her footsteps becoming fainter as she walks away from him with that mysterious bag. Again he will think none of it.

He doesn't know why but he is taking note on how long she stayed in their bedroom for. Usually she would change and come right out to sit beside him but this time it is different. Before he knows it thirty minutes have gone by and he finally hears the doorknob turn. What he expects now is for her to come up and sit down with a medical book in hand. Though what he sees when she comes into his view is not her usual nightwear.

Her long pink tresses are slightly teased to promote volume and give a messy yet sexy appearance. Her body dons a silky black lingerie set with a transparent robe that had sewed on fuzzy black cuffs on all parts where there is hem. The bra is uplifting her breasts to compliment and the material is lace with a tiny white bow at the center. The underwear leaves just enough for some imagination, the sides sitting right above her hip bones.

"What do you think?"

Sakura asks him as she is standing before his sitting form. The scroll that was once on his lap is slowly slid to the side as she lowers herself on top of him to a straddle. He notices the blush forming on her face and he thinks it compliments her beauty.

"I like it."

Sasuke isn't the best at compliments but he hopes it is enough to make her feel satisfied. When she smiles he knows he did something right and she slowly inches closer to kiss his lips.

It only registers to him now that he's tired and the mood might not be there for him. Though for her sake, he goes along with it. The kiss is sloppier on his part than she's used to but does her best to make up for it. Only minutes into making out and his hands are barely making an attempt to roam her body. They sit politely at her sides while her hands are constantly either in his hair or on his chest. More time passes and he can feel her losing her motivation to do this as well and he feels like it's his fault so he tries to move his hands more and press his mouth harder. Though it proves that it isn't enough and she separates her lips from him.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

He doesn't know what to say because he's afraid that whatever comes out of his mouth will hurt her. It's not her fault it's his. She wants him right now and he cannot produce the same feeling. It isn't that he doesn't love her, Kami, he loves her more than anything in the world and he's always felt that. It's been a rough few months. He's been particularly overworked and it is showing in his performance in the bedroom.

Now it all makes sense. This little intimate moment was planned by her in an attempt to spark something their love life.

"I...I'm just tired is all."

She totally takes it the wrong way.

"You're not into this... not into me like that anymore, aren't you?"

_ That's not it at all._

"I am into you."

Her face becomes crestfallen.

"Is it the way that I look?"

Her looks would be the last reason he wouldn't want to do her right there on the floor.

"No."

Hurt becomes more noticeable each second.

"Am I just not good enough or something?"

She was always better than good enough to him. She was a goddess he knew he did not deserve.

"No."

Her eyes are now glassy from the tears that threaten to fall. If he isn't going to explain then there is no reason for her to be there right now.

"Sakura I-"

"No it's fine... I know you've been working hard and you're just tired. It's silly to be even saying those things."

When she dismounts him his body screams for him to grab her by the hips and slam her back down. Deep down he wants to show her just how much she's worth to him. Priceless. But he doesn't move a finger and she's off into the bedroom to change into her nightwear and climbs into bed. He sits there on the couch frozen, wondering how much he had cracked their relationship now.

Few days pass and he knows he needs to revive their intimacy desperately. He leaves work late one night and decides to buy a bouquet of flowers on the way home. Before he knows it he's at the door and opens it into a dark and quiet house. There's a plate of food on the table. He gets himself settled and immediately looks for Sakura in the silence. She's not in the bedroom, bathroom or even the laundry room. So then where the hell-

He slowly opens the door to the guest room and sees a petite figure under the sheets in the bed. The sight breaks him a little because now he knows that he's hurt her to the point where she feels more comfortable sleeping in a bed where he isn't.

\--

**Present Day **

He stares at the envelope on the counter and tries to burn a hole through it by just looking at it. There's no way in hell that he is signing that, there's no way in hell that he is going to let it end like this.

Sakura isn't in the house anymore. She's gone off with tears in her eyes again. Her cellphone is shaking in her grip and she can hardly get it steady enough to dial Ino for the millionth time. The only person who was able to restore her sanity for years was her blonde headed best friend. Though this would be the time she could not deliver. The phone call always went to voice mail after three attempts.

"Ino please..."

Her chest heaves at the panic attack that is rising ever so strongly within her. It's cold and snow is falling. She barely has anything warm enough on to protect her but she doesn't care. At each heave her breath makes an appearance through her lips. The cold is beginning to hurt her lungs but again she does not care. There is no more sanity and there isn't a friend that she trusts will help her restore it the way Ino does.

She's on the bridge now and there's no one around but a telephone box shining brightly in the night. This is a bridge and there is a body of water way beneath. Sakura looks over and notices how far the distance is.

Would it happen fast enough to not feel anything?

The brightness of the telephone box peaks at her peripheral and she looks at it. She reads the characters on the side and realizes its a phone connected to the suicide prevention hotline. Maybe it doesn't have to be this way.

_But he won't let me go._

She walks over to the phone and stares at it for a moment. Things could get better if she just pushed through.

_He won't change._

Her fingertips are brushing the handle for a moment before they retreat. She does this for a few rounds before she pauses to gather up all of her might to grab it and put it to her ear.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello? This is the suicide prevention hotline, are you or someone you know in danger right this moment?"

Sakura inhales and lets out a shaky breath. The tears had already begun to stream down her cheeks and she could barely keep a steady grip on the phone.

"Y-Yes."

Her voice cracks and she doesn't know if she she has the courage to talk.

"I can't...I-I can't bare this...t-this moment. All I wanted was to be happy and loved by my husband. He's all I've ever known and I-"

_It hurts. It hurts so much. _

"I truly feel that he doesn't love me back and I don't know if I can live in a world without him but I...I-I-I have to let him go."

Now she has a question and she doesn't know if she or this person on the other side of the phone could answer. When the tears come down harder and she's full on crying, her knees give out and she's kneeling down before the phone box. Her free hand grips the pole and she does her best to not cry so loud. It only lasts for a few seconds as it's what she needs to somewhat regain composure.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Do you think if...I was gone that he...would be able to find love?"

"No."

That isn't the voice of the person on the other line. Her fingers suddenly become lighter when the phone is taken from her, but she's too shocked to move. Sasuke is there with her on the bridge.

"Hello? Ma'am? Are you alright?"

He puts the phone to his ear.

"Everything is alright."

It's all he says before hanging up the phone and kneeling down next to her. He takes off his coat and carefully places it over her shoulders but doesn't say a word. He waits for her to.

"Why...why are you here?"

"Because I went looking for you."

"Why did you even bother? I've left the house many times before."

"You always go to Ino's house and this time you weren't there."

"H-How-"

"I follow every time."

Now is when her head turns and she has just enough courage to look him in the eye. Hers are red and swollen from crying and her cheeks are brightly flushed and stained from the cold and tears.

"What were you about to do?"

She doesn't want to answer that. Saying it out loud is too much to admit.

"Sakura."

No she won't say it.

"Tell me what you were-"

"I was going to jump off this bridge okay!"

She yells it from the pressure and louder than she wanted to. He stays silent for a moment and so does she.

"If I...if you won't sign those papers then this is the only thing left to do. I'm trying to set you free."

"Why is jumping off a bridge setting me-"

"Because! ...Because you would be forced to move on and...I wouldn't h-have to live in-"

She swallows thickly and the tears are freshly formed in her eyes. She inhales and exhales a shaky breath.

"I wouldn't have to live in a world where I couldn't be with you."

The last thing she expects is to be in his arms but she is. His arm is wrapped around her upper back and his other hand is tangled within her hair. She isn't sure if she should hug him back so she sits there frozen. There are no words spoken between them but she's certain she can hear him silently crying.

He is crying. He cries just like the time he mourned his dead family and he feels broken all over again. She's broken too and he thinks that's a lot of pieces to glue back together between the both of them. But he wants to try one last time.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me."

"Aren't you unhappy with me?"

"No, I never was."

There's another small pause before he speaks up again.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Are you unhappy with me?"

There's silence and he knows she's thinking.

"I feel hurt and sad... but I can't bring myself to not love you."

He feels selfish when his chest tightens from the happiness he feels from her telling him she can't not love him. He feels like he has her love as prisoner to him.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

It's not something he needs to think about when he answers right away.

"How did our marriage get this way?"

He knows why. He can remember every moment that contributed to each crack.

"Because I'm an idiot."

The whole time they speak their bodies are still in an embrace but he feels her body still so he embraces harder.

"I'm sorry... about everything."

She doesn't say anything.

"I want..."

The next words he thinks about carefully before he says them.

"I want to move out of that house."

It's an odd thing to say she thinks.

"Why?"

"Because it's not big enough for kids."

She's silent and he knows she's trying to process that.

"I thought you didn't-"

"I was scared about being a father... but I feel like if I have you then I could learn to be a good father."

Her hands are sitting at his sides now.

"I want for us to build our trust in each other again."

He says that because he knows the amount of misunderstandings in the past have ruined that.

"If you think a therapist can help then I'll go."

"Okay."

"Now what do you want?"

She doesn't expect for him to ask her that but it's something she begins to think about. What she wants. More than anything in the world she wants...

"I want to know that you love me and that you don't regret marrying me."

Her hands has slid up his back and she's clutching him in fear that he might disappear. He takes away one hand to reach into his pocket and they finally create enough distance to look each other in the eyes. Her face hadn't changed but his was now drenched in tears. He brings his hand up to show her a wedding band. Her wedding band.

"Where did you find this?"

She asks him because she knows she hasn't worn it for over two years.

"You took it off one day to do the dishes and left it by the sink. Never put it on again so I kept it."

Her eyes stare at it and if only for a moment she could remember a time where she wore it and was happy.

"But the ring isn't what mattered the most."

"Then what?"

"You stopped wearing my clan's crest on your back."

He was right. All the clothes she had been wearing were normal clothes with no clan embroidery on the back.

"When I asked you to be my wife I knew that when I chose you I wanted you to be the one to carry that crest on your back. You know its meaning, how important it is to me. I wanted you to wear it for the rest of your life because there was no one else I could picture doing that. There never was anyone else to begin with."

Giving her the crest of his fallen clan is a symbol of his love and devotion to her. It meant that he accepted her as part of his family and would do anything for her.

She doesn't know how but more tears managed to escape and she now has her lips crushed against his. There is fire in her kiss and he properly fuels it. Her mouth is open as she gladly invites his tongue for a wrestle. She understands now what his love is and he knows now what mistakes he'll never make again so long as he lives.

When they finally part they are out of breath and their cold foreheads touch. He loves her more than anything in the world and she does too. Sasuke takes her left hand to slide the ring onto her fourth finger right where it belongs and she doesn't stop him.

\--

**Epilogue** _5 Years Later_

A four year old little boy with jet black hair and greens eyes matching an emerald stone runs back and forth across the hall of his home. He runs along side another boy with light blonde hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes.

"Sora! Inojin! Slow down or else you won't get to eat your lunch!"

Sakura calls out to the boys from the kitchen before she hears a cry coming from the nursery room.

"Don't worry I'll take over chopping duty."

Ino bumps her best friend out of the way with the swing of her hips and takes the knife to continue chopping carrots. The pink haired young woman smiles in gratitude before she quickly heads over to the nursery of her ten month old daughter. Though what she finds is the baby in Sasuke's arms being rocked and the sight warms her heart.

"Guess someone woke up grumpy from their nap."

She walks up to his side and watches her little face as she's soothed in her father's embrace.

"Wanna take her?"

"No I think you got this handled."

When she hears footsteps from behind she knows it's Sora because he's always curious about what is going on with his baby sister.

"Hey little guy."

As he approaches her he is happily scooped up by his mother and given kisses all over.

"Mama that tickles."

His laughter is infectious and it makes her giggle. She loves the way he looks over his little sister and knows when her and Sasuke get older that he will protect her.

The baby is awake and calm in Sasuke's arms and they all watch her little face look around the room and at them.

"Sarada..."

Sakura calls softly. The baby is still looking around as if she had never seen anything in this room before.

"Hey guys! Time to eat!"

Sora hurriedly gets out of his mother's arms and excitedly runs out to beat Inojin to the table.

"It's time for her to eat too."

Sasuke transfers his daughter over to Sakura. She has jet black hair just like him and his son. Though instead of green, her eyes matches his as well.

"I'll go fix her bottle."

"Wait."

She stops him before he could leave the room. She inches closer to him until they are touching and she lifts herself slightly off of her feet to give him a brief kiss.

"Thank you."

He isn't sure at first what she's thanking him for but then it all comes together. It's a gratitude towards all that he's done in the recent years to better their relationship. It's for never giving up on her and showing her that he can love in the way that she needs him to.

He smiles at that and lifts his fingers to tap against the skin of her forehead.

_I love you too_

\--

_A/N_: So I actually started this in April of this year? Totally forgot about it until I opened my app with drafts and came across this. I read everything that I completed so far and it just inspired me to continue. Few notes I'd like to make is Sasuke's portrayal. This was tricky for me to write because Sasuke doesn't really communicate his emotions through talking but I kind of had no choice in the matter. Added a son cause why not. Also forgive me if the suicide hotline portrayal thing wasn't accurate? Never called so I don't know what they ask and what not but I think that's ok because this is a fan fiction so I use my imagination. Anyway's I hope you enjoyed please make sure to leave a review.

National Suicide Prevention Hotline

1-800-273-8255

You are not alone


End file.
